The Love is a Bang
by Shinku-San
Summary: De como Hinata y deidara se conocieron... cuando recien deidara entraba a akatsuki y ps... mejor lean xD!no sirvo para resumir cosas ¬¬


Acababa de amanecer… ella estaba ahí para frente a aquel lago… mirando… contemplando… parada ahí, parecía que miraba el horizonte… un poco mas lejos mirándola a ella, contemplándola a ella… ahí, estaba yo. ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí parada¿Esperaba alguna señal¿A alguna persona?… yo no sabría explicar que era lo que con tanta paciencia miraba, pero me intrigaba… bueno… creo que ni siquiera puedo explicar el por qué yo la miraba a ella. No alcanzaba a entender el por que de mi reacción al verla ahí…

Flash back

-_Pronto amanecerá… y aun no he dormido nada en 2 días_-pensó aquel chico de rubios y largos cabellos al observar que los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a aparecer por las imponentes montañas… como odiaba las montañas, siempre ahí, sin cambiar durante el tiempo –_eso no es arte_- pensó el – el arte es efímero - dijo orgulloso mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios… El venia de haber destrozado un par de pueblos por las misiones que le habían encomendado anteriormente (Nada de mucha importancia, solo obtener un par de pergaminos) era algunas de las ultimas pruebas que tenia que dar para que el líder de Akatsuki lo aceptará como un miembro legitimo más. Venia distraído, sabia que aunque estaba cerca de una aldea importante nada pasaría, pues venia sin aquella capucha negra con nubes rojas… aquella capucha que hacia mención a la temida organización a la cual pertenecía –_maldito Kakuzu, es mas que seguro de que me cobrará una gran cantidad por una nueva_- Pensó esta vez con un poco de desagrado en su rostro al recordar que uno de los ninjas de la aldea que había invadido anteriormente, la pasó a llevar con su espada –_con lo nueva que era_- pensó … pero aun así venia relajado y pasivo, saltando lentamente por las ramas de los árboles. Venia cansado, quería dormir. Se detuvo en una rama para observar los alrededores, de verdad necesitaba dormir aunque fuese por unos minutos. Bajo de la rama con seguridad, piso el suelo, estaba húmedo por el rocío de la mañana –que irritante- se dijo a si mismo, -esto es realmente irritante- continuo diciendo esta vez frunciendo el ceño camino un poco hasta que la vio… era una niña, una simple niña con semblante triste, que miraba muy atenta un lago que se extendía a lo largo de un kilómetro, una niña de piel blanca, una niña con el pelo negro azulado, una niña al fin y al cabo…

Fin Flash Back

Pisó una rama que estaba seca en el piso sin querer y rápidamente se escondió tras unos arbustos que estaban ahí y quedo expectante, ante cualquier reacción de aquella niña… pero nada pasó –_debe estar dormida_- pensó el –_debe ser como Kisame-senpai, debe dormir con sus ojos abiertos_- sonrió divertido al recordar la primera vez que se le acercó a hablar -_me parece indefensa, me acercaré para ver si tiene algo de comer_- pensó el rubio joven y se fue acercando lenta y sigilosamente al bolso que estaba junto a ella cuando ella reaccionó, se giro rápidamente, pues pensó que estaba sola en aquel bosque a esas horas de la mañana y se puso en posición de defensa.

La observo, definitivamente no dormía, solo estaba distraída e inocente miraba quien sabe qué. No importaba… descubrió unos ojos extrañamente hermosos, pero por muy hermosos que estos fuesen… se notaba una tristeza muy grande, -_¿Por qué estaba triste?_- pensó el al verlos detenidamente… era una niña… pero era muy linda, se veía por su ropa bien cuidada que no tenia problemas económicos… -_como sea, es una niña… las niñas siempre lloran por todo_- pensó el restándole importancia… -tranquila, no te haré nada- dijo tranquilamente el –pe...pero... quien... quien es usted- dijo la joven un tanto nerviosa sin dejar su posición de defensa –solo soy un joven en busca de algo de comer- dijo el para evitar que ella se asustara más de lo que ya estaba… -ah!... lo si…siento muchísimo- dijo esta inclinándose sonrojada para hacer una reverencia está vez mas tranquila y se agachó para sacar algo de su bolso, lo tomó y lo ofreció a aquel extraño –no es mucho… pero… espero que sea de su agrado- dijo ella con una sonrisa que a el le incomodó… hace mucho no le sonreían de manera sincera… hizo memoria para recordar alguna en su pasado, y se encontró con la imagen de su madre que le sonreía de manera similar después de que el se había caído jugando en su natal aldea –etto… disculpe… pero no tengo que mas o…ofrecerle… si no le gustan las bolas de arroz etto… podría cocinar un pescado- dijo ella mirando al lago y sacando de sus pensamientos a el rubio joven que miraba con nostalgia a la joven… -ah! No, lo siento… fui de paseo hacia mi pasado unos momentos- dijo el acompañado de un pequeño sonrojo –oh… lo siento, no… no era mi intención- dijo ella con sus mejillas sonrojadas haciendo una reverencia para disculparse –jajaja, tranquila, no era nada importante, ahora… si no te molesta- dijo el sonriente, tomando una de las bolas de arroz que la joven le ofrecía –me alegra- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa… el la miró extrañado –¿que te alegra?- dijo después de tragar el arroz que comía con una oculta ansiedad, tampoco quería parecer un perro hambriento –me alegra… que sonrieras- dijo con una sonrisa radiante, en un segundo la cara de el se enrojeció totalmente… hace mucho no le sonreía a alguien a menos que fuese para burlarse de alguien o para gritarle en la cara a la gente que su muerte había llegado, pero nunca una sonrisa sincera… nunca algo espontáneo, nunca algo que saliera desde lo mas interior de si mismo… y esta niña de aspecto tan débil lo había logrado con una simple frase. No atinó a decir algo… estaba nervioso y se sentía vulnerable a cualquier burla que ella pudiera hacer ante su sonrojo, así que se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca y continuó comiendo su bola de arroz sin decir nada. Ella pensó que había hecho algo malo, que se había disgustado con ella y nuevamente se disculpó… esta vez el no dijo nada y se limito a asentir con su cabeza y siguió comiendo. Ahora sin tanta hambre el rubio joven comenzó a observar el lago… Ella prendió fuego con unas ramas que tenía amontonadas junto a su bolso y puso a calentar un poco de agua sin nunca borrar aquella sonrisa, estaba preparando algo de té –etto…- ella no sabia como referirse a el, ya que no le había dicho su nombre –joven… yo… preparé algo de té… ¿desea usted servirse un poco?- dijo ella en voz baja… no quería interrumpirlo ni molestarlo otra vez… él no la escuchó i lo repitió –etto… ¿joven?- y continuó sin reaccionar. Pasados unos minutos, ella decidió acercarse a él pues el té se enfriaría, le toco el hombro, que era cubierto por una camiseta de mallas sin mangas y el dio un salto de impresión y tomo con fuerza el brazo de la niña y sacó rápidamente un kunai de su pequeño bolso ninja que tenia en su pierna derecha (N/A: no sé como se llama eso que usan… Lo siento U) y con una expresión de odio quedo mirándola… estuvieron así un par de segundos hasta que el reaccionó –oh!, no no! por favor… discúlpame!... lo hice por inercia, no era mi intención- dijo el mientras arrojaba el kunai al lago sin soltar su brazo –por favor, discúlpame- dijo el mirando al suelo, se sentía como un tonto, otra vez ella podía burlarse de lo estupido que era y al no ver respuesta alguna… la miró… ella estaba ahí con sus ojos tristes mirándolo a los ojos, fue cuando por segunda vez el se percato de sus tristes y hermosos ojos, vacíos… como si les hubiesen arrebatado lo mas importante para ellos… esos ojos no tenían luz… él se paró con cuidado –Lo siento linda señorita…- dijo en voz baja el y acto seguido la abrazó… no sabia de donde salía ese abrazo… no recordaba hace cuanto no daba un abrazo… pero para el… aquel abrazo fue sincero… fue suave… y duró alrededor de un minuto. Ella no alcanzaba a entender como alguien que recién conocía pudiese disculparse tan cariñosamente… menos con ella… que según su padre era la escoria misma… como puede ser que alguien se halla preocupado por ella, que era tan débil por donde la mirarán y al darse cuenta de la cercanía que tuvo con aquel joven, su cara se ruborizo totalmente. Cuando el abrazo se deshizo… ambos estaban sonrojados de tal forma que no se atrevían a hablar, el no era alguien serio que solo vivía para matar a la gente, pero tampoco era alguien que demostraba sus sentimientos y aquella niña de los ojos tristes lo hacia sentir de una manera extraña… aquella niña… ni siquiera conocía su nombre… solo le basto con mirarla a los ojos una vez mas para no poder controlarse a si mismo, y fue llevado por un impulso a cubrir su fino cuerpo de niña con sus brazos…

El sol estaba totalmente radiante, y el pasto ya debía estar seco y el estaba parado ahí… mirándola… ¿Qué era¿Cómo lograba ella que él… aquel joven que solo veía belleza en lo que dura un instante, se pudiese sonrojar? El no lo entendía… y se sentía tonto… y recordó que sólo se había acercado a ella para hurtar algo de comer y luego retomaría su camino hacia el oscuro cuartel de akatsuki, para darle los pergaminos al líder y conseguir una nueva capucha… para así continuar con la vida que el había escogido… decidió así… retomar su viaje… pero antes de eso –disculpe señorita de los ojos tristes… ¿cual es su nombre?- Preguntó el con cierta cortesía… la joven de corto cabello se sintió extraña… era la primera vez que le decían que tenia los ojos tristes… la gente no lo solía notar, ya que siempre estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro así que con un tanto de inseguridad ella respondió su pregunta –pues… yo... soy.. Hi…Hinata… Hinata Hyuuga- dijo ella mirando los ojos de aquel extraño joven –disculpe… ¿y… el suyo? Digo!… solo si desea decírmelo- dijo ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada por su petición… -Deidara…- y dicho esto... tomo con sus manos la cara de la niña llamada Hinata Hyuuga y le dio un suave beso en los labios, a lo que ella no alcanzó a reaccionar, y con aquel beso… el joven desapareció de la vista de Hinata.

-_¿Quién era él¿Por qué él tomo mi primer beso?_- si, el había robado su primer beso –mi primer… beso- dijo ella mirando el cielo y llevándose los dedos a los labios (actitud muy común en ella) se sentía extraña… el beso que tan preciado guardó para Naruto, alguien de quien apenas conocía su nombre se lo arrebató… -_Naruto-kun…_- ese nombre… ese rubio hiperactivo que tan roja la ponía al estar cerca… pero, su primer beso no había sido con el… había sido con el extraño Deidara… aquel que como repentinamente apareció… también se fue para no volver.

- El arte solo debe durar un instante, pero que sea tan glorioso para ser recordado para toda la eternidad… - dijo él recordando el encuentro con aquella bella joven a la que jamás volvería a ver…

Fin x3


End file.
